


Barry, It's Cold Outside

by MusicAndGoodBooks



Series: Barry Christmas, Everyone! [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, I'm awful at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Strong Language, This is so cliche I'm sorry, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndGoodBooks/pseuds/MusicAndGoodBooks
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Barry's hanging out at Brian's, having a few drinks and worrying about Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my favourite time of year and I've been meaning to write a Barry/Brian fic for a while now, but wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to write until I finally settled on this bullshit. 
> 
> For the sake of this series, Brian is a single man living in his own apartment, but I really do adore Rachel and Audrey. Please don't hate me!

“Fuck me.” The clock on the mantel reads 2:40 A.M. I should’ve left hours ago.

“Whoa there, buddy. I hardly ever put out on the first date. What kind of girl do you take me for?” The phrase ‘hardly ever’ makes my brain go places I wish it wouldn’t right now, or ever. _He’s your friend, stop being weird and go home._

“Fuck _you_.” I shove him lightly.

“Make up your mind, Barry.” Brian laughs from his place beside me on the couch.

“I have to go home.” I set my glass, now empty, on the coffee table and stand up. “Thanks for inviting me over, Bri, but —“

“Ah, c'mon, you can stay for one more drink, right?” He stands up and grabs my glass, already halfway to the kitchen by the time I remember what I should be saying.

“I told Danny I’d be home by 11.” I call after him but I know it’s useless. _He’s going to bring me another drink anyway. That fucker._ “Danny’s probably still up pacing the living room floor, waiting for me to get home. I can only imagine how many times he called my cell before realizing I left it at home.”

“What is he, your father?” Brian returns a minute later, drinks in hand and a warm smile on his face.

“I already shouldn’t be driving after this many glasses of ‘eggnog’, Brian.” I accept the drink despite my words. 

“For the record, that one is eggnog. The last few have just been eggnog, actually, but you’re right. You should stay.” I try not to read into his suggestion. I’ve been drinking, he’s just being a good friend.

“I can’t though, tomorrow’s Christmas and I promised Danny I’d make french toast.”

“God, are you _his_ father?” He takes a sip from his glass, eggnog clinging to his upper lip, and dear god, do I ever want to kiss it off him, but that’s just so, so weird.

My brain’s still buzzing from all the glasses that _weren’t_ just eggnog. “All right.” I say more to myself than to him as I accept my fate and sink back onto the couch. Dan’s gonna kill me when I get home anyway, I might as well enjoy another drink with my friend before I die. “You’ve got a little, um, you’ve got some,” I gesture toward his mouth, not wanting to watch but unable to look away as he nods his thanks and darts his tongue out to clean up his lip. _He’s gotta be doing this on purpose._

“Don’t worry, I’ll call a cab when you’re ready to go. I'd like to keep my Barry alive.” I almost choke on ' _my Barry_ '. He’s so casual as he sits back down beside me, maybe a little closer than before, or maybe I’m imagining things. “Then Dan can bring you back to get your car,” He pauses to take another swig of his drink. “I was gonna say tomorrow, but I doubt he’ll want to bring you back on Christmas day, so you can just come back whenever. You’re always welcome here.”

“Ah, I see how it is, you’re just trying to get me back here.” I tease.

“Maybe I am.” His blue eyes sparkle with mischief, and maybe it’s the foolish bravery brought on by the booze, maybe it’s just getting late and my mind is too tired to be rational, or maybe it’s just the fact that Brian’s fucking gorgeous, but regardless of reason I’m leaning to kiss him. His lips are soft, and he’s seemingly accepting of my insanity.

I don’t allow myself to kiss him for longer than a second, though, panicking and pulling back before he has the chance to _push_ me away. “Shit, Brian, I’m sorry. I’m gonna go.” _There I go, fucking everything up again._ I set my glass down too hard on the coffee table, splattering the rest of its contents on the couch, the carpet, and the table. “Fuck, sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll clean that up. Sorry.” I make for the kitchen, trying to remember where he keeps the towels. _Under the sink? In a cupboard somewhere?_

“Bear, relax, I’ll clean up later.” He grabs me by the wrist and turns me around to face him. “Mind if I?” He doesn’t finish the question, pulling me close again and kissing me. He holds fast to my wrist like he’s worried I’m going to run away. _Is insanity contagious? How drunk is he?_ I try to count the glasses of eggnog in my head. One when I first got here, and a few, no, a _bunch_ after that, but I can’t count properly with his tongue in my mouth and the lingering hum of alcohol in my brain.

He backs me into the counter and I bury the fingers of my free hand in his hair. _This is wrong_. All of my **You’re Blowing It!** flags are up, but when his hand leaves my wrist and makes a home for itself on my hip, it doesn’t matter anymore.

I lean into him without further convincing on his part. I promised myself I wouldn’t fall for anybody else from the office after things fell apart with Danny, but here I am, throwing my newfound morals away for semi-drunk kisses from Brian in his kitchen.

“I really can’t stay.” I push him away with both hands and toward the front door. _Where’d I leave my coat?_

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” He follows me to the door, voice full of humour but the light in his eyes in dim. “Oh god, it’s really bad out there. I was half-joking before, but I would really not recommend going out in that.”

 _In what?_ I catch a glimpse of the parking lot from the window and groan. _Holy shit, it must’ve been snowing the whole time I’ve been here._ The tires on my car are buried in fluffy white snow and it’s still coming down fast. “Do you have a shovel?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Barry, but we live in Los Angeles. I didn’t think I’d need a shovel.”

“Well, shit.” I slide the glass door open anyway and step onto Brian’s balcony.

“Dammit, Barry, have you lost your mind? Get back in here before you catch pneumonia and die!” Brian reaches for me from the comfort of his apartment, but I don’t move. “Do you want me to call Dan for you? Would that make you feel better?”

“What would you say? ‘Oh, hi, Dan, Barry and I got tipsy and made out in my kitchen, and we knew you’d probably be worried but we didn’t give a shit.’?”

“That might work, but I was thinking of something along the lines of, ‘Sorry, we were playing games and we lost track of time, and the weather’s too bad to send Barry home now, so he’s staying with me.’ That’s most of the truth, and it’s far less likely to get us shot, don’t you think?” He steps away from the door for all of five seconds, then he returns with a pair of loafers on his feet and a black leather jacket slung over his arm.

I'm frozen in place by the thought that no matter what happens from this point forward, our entire dynamic has already changed.

“You know, staring at your car from my balcony isn’t going to make the snow stop, Barry, it’s just going to make my neighbours think we’re doing a shoddy reenactment of _It’s A Wonderful Life_.” He offers the coat to me but shrugs it over his own shoulders when I don’t respond. “I’m fucking freezing just looking at you. Don’t be a dumbass, come back in here.”

“All right, all right, I just need a second to get my head together.”

“Listen, if this meltdown is all because you’re worried about Dan, don’t be. He’s probably been asleep for hours already.”

“If he was worried about me he—“

“If he were worried about you he’d have called my phone. He’s got my number and he knew you were coming over tonight. Do you really think Sir Daniel Sexbang would sacrifice his beauty sleep for anyone other than a hot girl?” He’s right and I know it, but his words still hit me like a spear to the gut. _Danny doesn’t care where I spend my nights anymore. The days of him waiting up to make sure I made it home safe and to give me goodnight kisses are over. I’m not his hot girl anymore._

“Everyone in the office is going to just know,” I change the subject to avoid any more painful revelations. “They’re going to say, ‘Oooh, Brian and Barry kissing in a tree, they’re going to think—“

“Who cares what they think? We’re not in high school anymore.” He interrupts, finally stepping out onto the balcony and taking my hand. “Holy shit, Bear, your hands are freezing!” He reaches for my other hand and holds them both between his own. “All I’m trying to say is, you can kiss whoever the fuck you want to, and I, for one, am glad you kissed me.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I’m kissing him again, regretting a few less things this time around because I like Brian a lot, and I’m too damn cold to care.

“Great,” He pulls away too soon, but the panicked feeling has finally left me and I’m perfectly content to sneak my hands under Brian's jacket to warm my hands against his chest. “Now will you come the fuck inside and I’ll text Danny that you’re staying here?” I nod.

“Now your neighbours will definitely be talking about us.”

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Christmas, friends! Hope this wasn't the worst thing you've ever read :3 Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Part 2 SHOULD be up in the next few days, if everything goes according to plan :)


End file.
